1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light modulation device that can prevent the deterioration of high frequency characteristics, reduce power consumption, and prevent the failure of light modulation elements.
2. Background Art
In conventional light modulation devices, a resistor was connected to a light modulation element in parallel. Since the resistor functions as a matching resistor for matching high frequencies, the deterioration of high frequency characteristics can be prevented (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-225904).